1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and to a television device having a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device having a light emitting element represented by an EL (Electro Luminescence) element has been developed and expected to be widely used by taking advantages as a self-luminous type device, such as high image quality, wide viewing angle, thin design, and lightweight. A light emitting element has a property that the luminance thereof is in proportion to a current value. Therefore, there is a display device which employs a constant current drive in which a constant current is supplied to the light emitting element in order to obtain an accurate gray scale (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323159